


История конца света

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сезон 5, серия с Брейди<br/>По следам заявки с кинк-фест "Дин случайно узнает, что в колледже Сэма какое то время трахал другой парень"</p>
            </blockquote>





	История конца света

Это еще не конец света.  
Ни когда Брейди вытирает свои пижонские туфли о ребра Дина, довольный как сто чертей: «Хотел сделать это с тех пор, как услышал твое имя». Ни когда Кроули роняет невзначай, что Брейди и Сэм – как бы это сказать? - знакомы.  
Очень близко к концу – когда Брейди щерится той особой демонской усмешкой, которая говорит об их общей тайне, только для него и Сэма. Клуб черноглазых. Дин не уходит далеко, уверенный, что гаденыш развяжет язык, чтобы нарваться.  
Тот и нарывается.  
\- Торчишь там и думаешь, почему Сэма так тянет изваляться в грязи, Дин? – тянет слова Брейди, безошибочно чувствуя взгляд. Дин переступает условный порог в полуразрушенную комнату, не видя смысла и дальше изображать безучастное наблюдение.  
Демон не поворачивает головы, ждет, когда Дин обойдет его сам.  
Дин не спешит.  
\- Очевидно, ты очень хочешь меня просветить, - усмехается Дин, приваливаясь к стене напротив.  
Брейди качает головой. И это чертово выражение ностальгии хочется стереть с его морды, умыть его красным еще разок.  
– Давай, спроси меня. Каким был Сэм в колледже, без тебя. Ты потерял его Дин, еще тогда, послушный старший брат. Отпустил одного в наш мир. Это был мой звездный час.  
\- Теряем время, - цедит Дин скучающе, - ты просто очередной черноглазый паразит, прилипший к Сэму в ожидании подачки за выслуги перед боссом.  
Брейди поднимает голову и смотрит очень-очень внимательно. Дин не знает, как твари это удается, но сейчас он выглядит просто уставшим, избитым парнем.  
\- Он был чудесным щеночком, Дин. Дружелюбным, в меру настороженным, немного неловким. Хотел быть нормальным так отчаянно, что сразу выделялся из толпы. Поэтому я, то есть тогда еще Брейди, его и заметил.  
Дин сглатывает всухую. Он скучает по тому Сэму, так сильно, черт. Он был таким открытым. Пока не понял, что можно и не требовать от них с отцом понимания. Получить его у других.  
\- Видишь ли, дело не в грязи, - усмехается демон. - Сэм, он как лесной пожар, который затихает только при встречном огне. Я был его лучшим другом, я точно знал, куда подуть. Чтобы Сэмми загорелся. Или наоборот.  
\- Ты уж прости, горячий парень, но сиськами ты не вышел, - хмыкает Дин снисходительно.  
Брейди наклоняет голову к плечу и ухмыляется понимающе и испорченно, точь-в-точь богатенький мальчишка из колледжа в предчувствии хорошего развлечения.  
\- Ооо, да ты все еще не в курсе…  
Потом выдыхает смех и смотрит в упор.  
\- Он спит чутко, - тихо произносит демон. У него британская манера округлять слова для удара, выпускать их кровавыми пузырями. - Так беззвучно, что невольно прислушиваешься, дышит ли он. Даже, если бы я не знал, кто, что такое Сэм – я бы обратил внимание на то, как он спит – вполглаза, никогда не выравнивая дыхание в спокойный ровный звук. А хочешь, скажу, откуда я знаю?  
Дин бьет его в зубы так, что скрипят ножки стула. Какого черта он оказался вдруг так близко? Не собирался же…  
Брейди заливается смехом, кровью, хохочет разбитым ртом, поспешно выплевывая слова.  
\- Да, Дин! Давай! Люцифер не слезет с твоего брата, Сэмми - такая сладкая виноватая сучка! Попробуешь успеть между нами?  
Это перебор. Демоны врут, и обычно даже более умело. Дин отталкивается кулаками от заляпанных подсохшими разводами плечей, брезгливо вытирает испачканные грязной кровью пальцы об одежду Брейди.  
\- Да ты даже для демона ебнутый, чувак. Но не надейся сдохнуть так просто.  
Брейди смеется ему в спину ровно с тем оттенком надрыва, который способна вызвать хорошая шутка.  
***  
Так убивают тех, кто подошел слишком близко. Как Руби. Дин, правда, не думает об этом, глядя, как Сэм заставляет Брейди заткнуться. Не думает о Сэмовом показательном безразличии.  
Он проверяет двери и окидывает взглядом номер, предчувствуя хорошую потасовку, и только тогда пришпиливает:  
\- Вываливай, Сэм. Что там за история с этим демоном. И я не о Джесс сейчас. Мы же договаривались – никаких больше тайн.  
\- О чем ты? – поднимает брови Сэм. Его лицо пустеет, как заброшенные выстуженные сквозняками дома, в которых они провели детство. И Дин сжимает кулаки до хруста, потому что знает в ту же секунду, что Сэм…  
…врет-врет-врет…

***  
\- Поверить не могу, что у тебя больше опыта, - замечает Дин вроде-как-между-делом, прихлебывая кофе. Барабанит пальцами по рулю.  
Сэм напрягается.  
\- Завязывай, Дин!  
\- Да ладно, - бормочет Дин беспечно. – И как оно?  
Сэм разворачивается всем корпусом на сидении так резко, что Дин ожидает удара. Но Сэм просто смотрит в упор. Яркий в своей ярости, растрепанный. Отчаянно и беззвучно умоляющий заткнуться, ударить, забыть, как одну из тех вещей, о которых Винчестеры так мастерски умеют молчать.  
\- Что? – хлопает глазами Дин, дует на горячую жидкость – ага, меньше шансов получить ожоги, когда Сэма все-таки вынесет.  
Дин вытирает ладонью рот и только тогда Сэм смаргивает. Выдыхает с сердитой досадой.  
\- Да что с тобой? Когда я заговорил о сексе с Руби, тебя чуть из номера не вынесло, а теперь ты хочешь подробностей о парне?  
\- Хочу правды. Если бы ты не врал мне с Руби, мы не вляпались бы в Апокалипсис. И если бы я тебя разговорил и выслушал вовремя. Так что давай обнимемся, Сэм, и ты расскажешь мне, чем тебя так зацепил демон-гомик.  
\- Придурок, - шипит Сэм зло, хлопает дверью Детки, знает, сученыш, как Дина это бесит.  
\- А знаешь что, - цедит Сэм, нагибаясь к окну, - я скажу, раз тебе так интересно. По крайней мере, демоны трахают в зад, а не в мозг.  
Дин давится-таки и обжигает рот по самые гланды. Это…. О-о-о. Он как-то не думал о Сэме в таком ракурсе.  
***  
Теперь он думает об этом постоянно. Просто, мать его, очешуенно. Стоит Сэму нагнуться над багажником или зашнуровать ботинки, как взгляд Дина задумчиво скользит по его спине под задравшуюся футболку.  
Серьезно, как Сэм мог позволить такое какому-то тухлоглазому демону?  
Сэм ворочается на соседней кровати - и Дин скользит взглядом по беспокойной линии плеча, падает к узким бедрам – он и правда делил с тем чертом университетскую койку? Засыпал, дура беспечная, подставляя спину? Неужели Дин так плохо учил его? Сэм что-то бормочет, дергает во сне ногами, сбивая простыню. Дин стискивает зубы и выключает свет, чтобы не пялиться в раздумьях на темную расселину, уводящую мысли под съехавшие боксеры Сэма. Как будто и так у них мало бессонных ночей. Стоит Дину закрыть глаза, как он видит чужие руки на бедрах Сэма. Позволял ли он Брэйди хватать его за волосы? Во время тренировок Сэм врезал за такие шутки с пограничным отчаянием – признай меня, признай на равных. Клал ли тот свои руки на горло Сэма, упиваясь возможностью вырвать сердце всем Винчестерам сразу, забрав жизнь Сэма, который доверился, подставился, раскрылся невозможно. Перед чужаком. Под демоном. Сколько раз его могло не стать, пока Дин смотрел на немой сотовый в ожидании звонка, проклиная их семейное упрямство?  
Это новый круг ада, и если Дин не сделает хоть что-то, что-нибудь – он добродит и почернеет глазами уже здесь, среди живых. Под утро он вымотан и солнце погребает его под яркими серными полосами на грязном мотельном окне и шипением Брэйди: «Попробуешь успеть, Дин?»  
***  
В последнюю ночь дорога стелется бесконечными линиями фар под их молчание и ангельский храп с заднего сидения. Неясные дождевые тени на стеклах пятнают лицо Сэма так, словно дьявол уже сжигает его изнутри.  
\- Что, если Люцифер знает что-то, чего не знаем мы, Сэмми? – сдается Дин. – Что, если Детройт – это его звездный час?  
\- Уверен, что он знает намного больше, - бурчит Сэм. – Надеюсь, он хотя бы не знает про кольца.  
\- Или про Брейди, - не может удержаться Дин. – А то было бы неловко, а?  
Кас на заднем сидении всхрапывает особенно драматично.  
Сэм поворачивается и смотрит на брата ночными провалами глаз. И хоть Дин и следит за дорогой слишком пристально, от оценивающего взгляда Сэма бросает в дрожь. О да, Сэм мог бы сыграть дьявола не хуже Аль Пачино.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Сэм медленно. – Вижу, тебе это не дает покоя.  
\- Слушай, старик, извини, - выдыхает Дин. – Не то, чтобы я в тебе сомневался, но эти дьявольские твари вечно расковыривают слабости по полной программе. Так что, если у тебя остались еще тайны, самое время… Ну там, клоуны, карлики, ванильные фраппучино?  
\- Это ты извини, - обрывает Сэм. – Тебе не понравится моя «слабость».  
И Дин еще пытается успеть со своим «Ты не обязан…», но Сэм уже уходит в занос.  
\- Брейди вроде не был чем-то особенным, - говорит он резко. Дин сглатывает. И Сэм, видимо, удовлетворившись его молчаливым предчувствием катастрофы, продолжает: - Он был одним из тех, кого мы привыкли спасать, понимаешь? После Дня Благодарения он вернулся сам не свой – девчонки, наркотики, выпивка. Я тогда еще не знал ни черта, думал, парень просто спустит сейчас возможности, за которые я бы землю рыл. Иногда он напивался так, что его нельзя было оставить без присмотра. Я снимал с него ботинки, укладывал на бок и просто… Просто присматривал за ним. Знаешь, как в те редкие разы, когда у тебя не задавалась ночь с девчонкой из бара и ты приходил…  
Дин порозовел, глядя строго вперед:  
\- Заглохни, Сэм. Этот ублюдок просто развел тебя на жалость.  
\- Да нет же, - Сэм, усмехался так, словно Дин выдал что-то очень забавное. – Даже если бы я вздумал его «пожалеть», у бедняги под приходом бы не встало.  
\- Сэм!  
\- А потом, - невозмутимо продолжил Сэм. – Брейди пришел в себя, вернулся к учебе. И все пытался меня отблагодарить…  
Дин недоверчиво покосился на брата:  
\- Ээээ, как-то банально для тебя.  
\- Не спеши, - протянул Сэм. – Так вот, он предлагал помочь мне с колледжем, но я не взял денег. Потом он пытался сводить меня с «нужными людьми», предлагал познакомить меня с хорошей девушкой.  
Однажды я проснулся от того, что он пришел с вечеринки и рухнул на мою койку, прямо за спиной. От него пахло кожанкой и виски. И пальцы в следах бильярдного мела. Он сказал: «Если я неправильно понял, останови меня, Сэмми». И я не остановил его, потому что тогда мне нужно было это. Обмануть себя. Хотя бы один раз, Дин. На утро я попросил его познакомить меня с "хорошей девушкой". С Джессикой.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Сэм! - зашипел Дин, потому что Детку несло еще какое-то время по мокрой обочине.  
\- Не разбуди ангелочка, - буркнул Сэм, косясь на заднее сидение.  
И это единственная причина, почему Дин не дал ему в нос. Это было личное. И это было, мать его, так по–сэмовски сучно, вывернуть все на Дина так, чтобы…  
Его озарило.  
\- Ты… - зачастил Дин злым шепотом, - надеялся меня разозлить, да, мелкий гаденыш? Чтобы я не вздумал тебя спасать из Клетки? Ну ты и сука, Сэм.  
\- Как скажешь, - отозвался Сэм ровно.  
***  
В Детройте Сэм оглядывает стоящие в багажнике канистры с демонской кровью и просит неловко:  
\- Пожалуйста, не смотри.  
Точно, как в тот единственный раз, когда Дин застукал его с косячком. Дин отходит на пару шагов и оборачивается.  
\- Эй, Сэмми, - окликает он, вспоминая страх и смущение в задымленных глазах мелкого Сэма и его вот так же, по-детски наивно, отставленную в сторону руку с компрометирующей уликой.  
Сэм вскидывает на него испуганный упрямый взгляд.  
\- Как думаешь, - морщит нос Дин, - Люцифер с Михаилом… Там ведь не только в падении Люцифера дело, а? Как-то слишком много отрицания и эмоций между ними.  
Сэм моргает, медленно расплываясь в улыбке от уха до уха, и фыркает: - Ну спасибо за картинку, Дин!  
Он смеется, как много лет назад, еще до Стэнфорда.  
Так что не возможно не улыбаться в ответ.  
Сегодня Люцифер примерит свой парадный костюм и Дин будет тем, кто поведет Сэма к алтарю, беспомощно ненавидя снисходительное дьявольское «Я победил».  
Но Дин тут подумал: пока они не разучились смеяться над дурацкими шутками друг друга – это еще не конец света.  
***  
На старом кладбище у Лоуренса Дин попался Дьяволу на зубок и Сэмовы злые кулаки мстят ему сполна.  
\- А знаешь… - делится Люцифер, пытаясь вырвать у Дина хребет. – Сэм ведь не врал тебе. Это всегда был ты, со своим жалким «Сэмми»… Это тебя он хотел больше всего, больше нормальности. Своего собственного брата.

Люцифер был наивным придурком, как и все младшие братья. Он и правда верил, что Дин оставит ему Сэма и уползет подыхать, рыдая от шока.  
\- Я здесь, Сэмми, - позвал Дин, с трудом ворочая разбитым ртом. – Я с тобой. Все хорошо. Я не оставлю тебя.


End file.
